


September 4, 2002

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26548987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Supergirl scowled the minute Amos returned and was wet from a downpour.





	September 4, 2002

I never created DC.

Supergirl scowled the minute Amos returned and was wet from a downpour while the chocolate cake he just bought for her suffered the same fate.

THE END


End file.
